


Struggles And Dreams

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Bullying, Child Reader, Comedy Or It's Life Or Death, Dark Past, Dreams, Facts, Gen, Gene Wilder Is A Sweetheart, Gene Wilder's Past Was BAD, Inspiration, Laughing Is Good For The Soul, Open to Interpretation, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Promises, RIP Gene Wilder, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Well - Freeform, Why Did I Write This In My Creative Writing Class As A Senior?, You Will Learn His Real Name, for the reader, happiness, positivity, struggles, true story, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: The reader in this will be interpreted as anyone who reads this. Will the reader expose their horrid situations to their parents ever again? If so, who will help them to regain the courage to do so once more? If not, what will they do then?
Relationships: Gene Wilder & Child Reader
Kudos: 8





	Struggles And Dreams

Real life has always been a struggle for me.

I was ten years old when I had to survive against some bullies at school. They were the kind that never gave up what they did no matter what. At least they followed by their definition instead of being cowards like most bullies would be.

I sobbed and sobbed for my parents to listen to me, but they thought I was just being my usual bratty self. They warned that if I ever complained again, they would take some of my privileges away.

My friends thought it all as bull, but hell, what could I’ve done about it? They are my parents, after all. My friends suggested that they and I would fight against the bullies, but I begged them not to. They did so, anyways.

Why does nobody ever listen to me?

At least later on my parents did notice how tired I was of life then, so they bought a new movie for us to watch and enjoy. My dad said that he was about to buy the new version, but my mom argued that she saw it once and it made her scared of her number one childhood fictional character. One that should be filled with eccentric joy, not one that is filled with hatred and dim-wittedness.

My dad only shrugged his shoulders, then bought the old version.

Ever since we watched the old one together, I had been having many daydreams about my new favorite fictional character. I could see why my mom loved him to bits. He just had that charm to him that nobody could match. Once we finished the movie, my parents began talking about other movies he’d been in where he’s actually done even better than what he had done in the child-friendly one I just watched! They began talking about other movies he’d been in after this one. Most of the great ones he was in seemed to all be in 1974, well, besides the one we all watched together which was made in 1971. 

One time, my mom even mentioned that the actor’s name was Gene Wilder, but his real name was Jerome Silberman. I wondered to myself, ‘Why would he need to hide his identity like this? Did he do something wrong before he became famous?’ So, I ended up asking the same thing to my parents, but my dad immediately told me that Gene was not guilty of anything whilst he shook his index at me. It was like I did something wrong. My mom laughed and added that I was not in the wrong for asking. She said my dad is only a defensive fanatic when it came to the flawless actor. Mom was more like the offensive fanatic. To be honest, I think I was both.

Dad explained to me that everything Gene Wilder did was done with complete care and hard work. Gene took that life he had as if it was life or death for him. Mom was always disturbed about that part. It also made her beyond sad to realize that your own favorite actor had a life or death situation in his point of view within his life. Dad also explained that Gene’s mother was dying, so he had to keep her full of laughter instead of pain and loneliness. My parents were about to break with the most emotions I’d ever seen them in, but they took full control and assured me they were okay.

I was told to go straight to bed.

My mind couldn’t erase what I learned about poor Gene and his mother.

I also hoped my next school day would go by smoothly.

No more bullies to deal with.

No more stress...

*****(While Sleeping)

_...What? Why am I awake? Shouldn’t I be sleeping? _

_ Those questions ran through my sleeping head as I walked through the bright room.  _ **_Did I die?_ ** _ I asked myself… _

_ … Whoa! Who is that I see? My mind was blown when I saw that it was Gene Wilder. What is he doing in my dream?  _

**_My dear child, do calm yourself a bit. It is not pleasant when people feel stressed about their daily lives, especially if they are a child such as you._ **

**_What do you mean, Mr. Wilder?_ **

**_I know what those bullies had done to you. They did more than just mock you._ **

**_What do you mean, Mr. Wilder?_ ** _ That time I sounded more shaky. _

**_You know fully well what I am implying, my dear child. You see, it has happened to me too._ **

**_W-What? M-Mr. Wilder-_ **

**_I am truly sorry that I had to break the bad news to you, child, but yes. I had gone through more than just a little mocking during my time as a kid like you._ **

**_I am so sorry that had happened to you!_ ** _ Even though I was dreaming, I felt as if I was going to cry. _

**_My dear child, I didn’t come here because of me. I came here because of_ ** **_you_ ** **_._ **

**_But… why?_ **

**_Poor child, I mentioned about my past for a reason. Your situation with those horrid bullies is similar to what I went through myself._ **

**_I-I…_ **

**_Child, there is no reason to hide the facts anymore. Please tell your parents, your teachers, anyone who loves you. Please. It would be for the best._ **

**_Why do you care so much, Mr. Wilder?_ **

**_… I care because before I forgot everything, I pleaded for my friends to not tell any of my fans that I was going to die this way. I… kind of regret it, but I remember why I kept it a secret. The reason why I did so was because I couldn’t handle one less smile in the world. Do you understand, child?_ **

**_Y-Yes. Maybe I do need to tell them._** _I was so shaken and sad, but also relieved and happy all the same._

**_Yes. It would be for the best, child. Do not let those bullies cause more harm to you than they already did. I want ALL of my fans to be happy. I want you all to be laughing no matter what. I cannot bear the thought of knowing at least one soul is hurting and not bothering to do anything about it._ **

**_I-Is that why you’re here in my dream?_ **

**_Yes. I want you and everyone else to be okay._ **

**_… Thanks, Mr. Wilder._ **

**_You’re welcome, my dear child._ **

*****

So, after I realized what I dreamt about, I told my parents about my troubles at school instead of complaining it to them. That time they believed me by some miracle as if a spell was casted upon them.

I internally thanked my favorite actor for waking me up and realizing the things that I could do and the strengths I never thought I had before.

If his dream made everyone’s lives grand, then mine could too.


End file.
